


itchy sweaters

by bruises



Series: christmas 2015 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Guess what came in the mail,” Scott prompts, holding a box in his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	itchy sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> for [poedamorens/gemma ](http://poedamorens.tumblr.com/) i hope you like it ❤

“Guess what came in the mail,” Scott prompts, holding a box in his hands.

Isaac and Braeden pause their game and look up from the couch. 

“Please tell me it’s not Melissa’s Christmas sweaters; they’re itchy,” Braeden tells him.

Scott tosses the box to Isaac, who tears it open with his claws. “Brae, do you have some kind of super-vision that you’re not telling us about?”

She chuckles and shakes her head. “It’s christmas time and the only person who ever sends us packages is Melissa.”

“Yeah,” Scott says. “I don’t know why, though. We don’t live _that_ far away.”

Isaac picks up the sweater with his name attached to it . “So we only have to wear them for Christmas, right?”

Scott nods. “You know how supportive my mum is; the least we can do is show up wearing these.”

With a sigh, Isaac runs his fingers across the fabric and then tosses the jumper onto the coffee table. “It’s only for one day.”

Christmas comes quicker than they’d expected. One day Isaac and Scott were buying gifts in November and the next Braeden and Isaac were rushing to have them all wrapped on Christmas eve. 

They walk through the doors to Melissa’s house wearing their sweaters - their _itchy_ sweaters. Braeden has a sack of gifts slung over her shoulder and Isaac is carrying plates with desserts on them.  Scott’s holding a baking dish full of lasagna that he made last night while Braeden and Isaac were wrapping gifts.

“You’re here!” Melissa says cheerfully. “And you’re wearing the sweaters!”

She walks up to everyone and kisses them on the cheek. Isaac laughs when she gets to him; he has to put the desserts down on the table and run back to her.

“Do you like the sweater, Isaac? I didn’t know what colours you liked so I guessed,” Melissa shrugs. 

Isaac gulps and smiles. “I love it, it’s really warm.” He’s thankful that Melissa doesn’t have werewolf hearing.

“That’s great! Now that I’m retired I have so much free time. Maybe I’ll make scarves next,” Melissa suggests.

His ears perk up; Isaac loves scarves. He definitely needs another one.

“The tree is by the fireplace, do you need a hand, Braeden?” Melissa asks.

Braeden smiles and shakes her head. “I’ve got it Mrs. McCall.”

Melissa goes to say ‘call me Melissa’ but honestly, she’s said it a hundred times before but Braeden still calls her Mrs. McCall. She knows it’s a respect thing; it’s cute.

“Scott,” Melissa says, her eyes crinkling at the sides as she smiles. “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too, Mom. What have you been up to?”

Melissa takes the lasagna from Scott’s hands and they walk to the dining table. “Not much, really. Noshiko and I went shopping last week and I caught up with Natalie for lunch yesterday. Everything’s finally calming down, it’s nice.”

Scott smiles and his cheeks become rosy. Isaac and Braeden meet the two of them back at the table, and everyone sits down while they wait for the rest of the pack to show up.

**Author's Note:**

> that concludes my christmas gifts (even though this one is like, a week late)   
> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
